A Stormcutters Love
by Jokul Frosti The Winter Child
Summary: *HTTYD 2 SPOILERS* 6 months after drago is defeated and Toothless becomes alpha snoggletalk is nearing and cloudjumper begins to feel like something is missing... (i suck at summaries, T cause I'm paranoid) **ADOPTED BY 'Prime's Daughter'**
1. Prologue

Cloudjumper POV:

Its been 6 months since Toothless defeated the Dark Alpha and 6 months since all the dragons moved to berk, most of the dragons have bonded or found a home in the wilds of berk though some have moved to other islands though non I know of have joined another nest, I however have remained forever faithful and stayed with Valka and Toothless who has chosen me as second in command, which means I take over should he leave for a trip which usually happens when hiccup needs a break from being the Viking Alpha, he is young after all. Toothless often comes to me seeking advice which I gladly give to him to my best ability since I see him much like a younger brother but otherwise I tend to just keep to myself, Valka seems to be always busy with her new job taking care of hatchlings in the hatchery while I prefer to keep my distance from them.

Snoggletalk is 3 weeks away and all the dragons are getting excited and looking for mates I have never contributed to this annual migration but I feel different this year I feel a longing to find my own partner a lifelong mate to soar in the clouds with and raise my own clutch of hatchlings but unfortunately I haven't seen another Stormcutter since my mother died and my siblings went separate ways.

Toothless has been extremely excited in recent months for the oncoming migration, He's probably even more excited then all the other dragons but I'm not sure why since I haven't ever seen another Nightfury and they are rumoured to be extinct, still I cant help but wonder…there is an unknown dragon smell in the forest recently and he has been disappearing often but I cant put my talon on it... "I should probably go back to the stables its getting dark and a big storm is brewing," he says to himself before leaping off the cliff and heading to his destination.

OC POV:

I don't know how much longer I can fly in this condition! She thinks to herself eyeing one of her four wings, which looked as if it was broken, she had been flying for days and was beyond exhausted she hadn't eaten, slept or landed and the weather wasn't helping. Suddenly I huge gale tossed her off course and being too weary to correct herself she plummeted to the ocean only getting a split-second glance at the far of village lights before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Cloudjumpers POV:

"Cloudjumper…." A familiar voice whispers "cloudjumper." It repeats a little louder this time "CLOUDJUMPER!" he yells "WAA?! WATS GOIN ON WERES THE EELS?!" I shout abruptly awoken, Annoyed I look around to spot the culprit of waking me so early in the morning and come face to face with a certain nightfury, "arggg toothless why'd you have to wake me up so early…" I groan he pulls a puppy dog face and coo's supposedly trying to look adorable, with a huff I get up from my slab of stone and plod out of my stall in the stables with him following closely "alright toothless out with it what do you want" I ask him, he stops to think for a bit then looks around "I'll tell you after we hit the fish buffet" he says licking his lips I look at him quizzically and sigh "alright lead the way Alpha Toothless" he sends me a half hearted glare "don't call me Alpha Toothless ok we're like brothers remember we agreed that you only call me that in formal situations" I roll my eyes "suit yourself come on I'll race you there" I say before leaping off the landing platform and swiftly gliding off into the direction of the feeding station "HEY WAIT UP!" he shouts before taking off after me automatic tail helping his speed.

Valka's POV:

I wake up to the sound of terrible terrors squawking and making a racket on the roof of my new home I yawn and get out of bed then pull on some suitable clothes before heading to the kitchen to whip up a quick breakfast, after eating I walk outside and begin strolling to the academy to meet up with hiccup and his friends, I briefly spot Cloudjumper and Toothless swoop over the village and land at the feeding stations roaring and making a ruckus the whole way, I chuckle at their antics and I continue my brief journey, taking in the morning beauty of berk as I go.

I reach the academy a few minutes later to an unexpected silence I walk in through the front to see Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup talking one corner while Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff are having a competition on how much of barfs gas you can breath in before you pass out last man standing wins. I walk over to the huddle of young adults and clear my throat making myself known "oh mom you're here!" hiccup says "yes I am, now if you would be so kind could you please tell me why you called me here" I ask "course, Fishlegs you were the one that found it you can have the honours of explaining" hiccup states "oh ok um thanks chief? Anyway this morning I was flying around on meatlug just doing a lap around the island but this morning we spotted something strange on one of the beaches and decided to check it out once we got a closer look we determined that it was in fact a female Stormcutter unconscious with a possible broken wing" he explains, I gasp and think for a moment before inquiring to where she is, "off at Dragonstone beach east side of the island" he replies, I nod in thanks and run off to go find cloudjumper".

Toothless POV:

I swoop past him and shout "HA BEAT THAT SLOW POKE!" before speeding off laughing suddenly cloudjumper zooms over my head and throws me off balance with those big wings of his irritated I roar in annoyance and speed after him "WHOS SLOWPOKE NOW TOOTHY!" he calls before swooping over the houses me hot on his tail we land next to the feeding stations and he gives me a smug look, I glare at him and thwack him on the head with my tail before digging in to some nice Icelandic cod while he rolls his eyes and helps himself to some salmon, other dragons come along to eat and respectfully bow to me before taking their selection of fish I nod in return, after eating I walk to one of the high cliffs with cloudjumper and settle down on some soft grass "cloudjumper.." I begin he turns around and faces me "yes brother Toothless?" He inquires do you think I will ever get a mate seeing as I am supposedly the last nightfury do you think maybe there are others?" I suggest he looks off into the distance in deep thought and then replies "I don't know toothless I really don't have an answer for that but maybe there might be others you never know", I sigh and begin to dose off with him watching the sunrise, I get woken about 20 minutes later to the sound of human feet coming up the hill, cloudjumper inquisitively turns his head around and I lazily raise my head to see Valka appear climbing the hill she reaches the top and walks over to cloudjumper quickly curtseying to me, "hey cloudjumper I need your help to get to Dragonstone beach on the east side of the island can you take me?" she asks, cloudjumper nods and warbles to her gesturing to get on, she climbs on board and he gets ready to take off, "you coming Toothless?" he asks I stretch and walk over to him I nod and we take off".

Cloudjumpers POV:

We reached Dragonstone Beach 15 minutes later and we land quietly I let Valka climb off my back and I gurgle for toothless to keep quiet and we slowly make our way over to the unconscious dragon I take one look at her and my breath catches in my throat, she is a beautiful lilac Stormcutter with blue accents her eyes flicker open briefly and I spot sparkling deep blue eyes, she groans and shifts slightly and I shake out of my love struck daze I turn to see toothless smirking and Valka looking at me curiously I sigh, roll my eyes and grab the female in my claws as gently as possible and begin flying back to the village, I briefly turn my head around to see Valka on toothless following me closely I turn around and continue on my course.

I place her in my stable on a pile of straw, blankets and furs, Valka and toothless arrive seconds later and I tell toothless to go get hiccup, he complies and I settle down next to the beautiful Stormcutter watching her closely she was unbelievably beautiful and my feelings of emptiness from yesterday come flooding back I knew that my heart has been stolen by this female and I know I am determined to earn her's, Valka began to tend to her wounds which consisted of a few cuts and bruises, a slightly torn tailfin and one of her secondary wings were broken, hiccup arrived and Valka put him to work getting a tub of night fury saliva (healing properties ) and materials for a cast, about 20 minutes later he brings the required items and she gets to work, she starts by cleaning her with a rag and clean warm water, then she rubs nightfury saliva on her wounds, and finally makes a cast which will make her wing heal correctly so she may fly again. The two humans leave and toothless goes to deal with a dragon fight and I leave to get the Stormcutter some fish so when she wakes she has something to eat.


	3. SORRY EVERYONE!

**SORRY EVERYONE THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! PM ME PLOT IDEAS IM RUNNING ON EMPTY.**


	4. Not A Chapter!

sorry everyone but this story is now up for adoption, I've lost that writers spark i got at the beginning and i just can't get it back so ill just post my original plot for those who want to adopt, again I'm really sorry

Plot:

her parents were forcing her into a marriage to unite two Stormcutter clans and she didn't want to so she flew away and was caught in that storm. she's would be a princess/heiress/heir, at first toothless is wary of her though eventually they come to a mutual understanding and eventual friendship. She's a strong and stubborn free willed dragon and she plays hard to get for Cloudjumper. I didn't really plan to give her a rider maybe in a potential sequel. because of the storm she lost her memory and forgot her life. The OC Stormcutter is a Princess from a Stormcutter Clan far up North and her parents force her into marrying the son of their rival enemy, another neighboring Stormcutter clan for peace. At the last minute she can't do it and flies away. She's caught in a storm and hits her head, washing up on Berk's shores with no memory of her past life of royalty. Cloudjumper and her get together and they'r happy for about a month or so or however long you want. Back home her family is worried and send out a search party for their daughter, when they find her on Berk they attack because they think Cloudjumper kidnapped her. The OC Stormcutter doesn't remember her family but then she does when she gets in an accident and remembers, so then she has to decide if she wants to stay with Cloudjumper or leave with her family. potential baby-fluff.

SO that was my plan/plot i got the idea from...i can't remember who...ohdeary PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!

anyways... sorry all i will write again in the future

bai bai

~ScarletNightFury


End file.
